More than ever, nurses need to be prepared to: respond to clients' inquiries and concerns related to genetics; assess risk and refer clients for more detailed genetics evaluation when indicated; manage genetic information; and advance the practice of culturally competent nursing practice in the area of genetics. Nurses in rural and minority serving settings, in particular, need ready access to high quality affordable continuing education to remain current in a rapidly changing health care arena where consideration and use of genetic discoveries is becoming increasingly important. To address these challenges, a Web-based, independent, self-paced continuing education series in genetics is proposed. The International Society of Nurses in Genetics's, Statement on the Scope and Standards of Genetics Clinical Nursing Practice, and the National Coalition for Health Professional Education in Genetics's, Core Competencies in Genetics Essential for all Health Professionals, will be used as guides to develop the continuing education series. Aggressive marketing to and offerings of free nursing contact hour awards for minority nurses and nurses who deliver care in rural and minority serving settings will be done to improve access to genetics continuing education. This proposed series will build on the success of previously funded education programs by selecting and redesigning existing genetics content and learning activities developed for the Genetics Educational Program for Nursing Faculty's (R25 HG001516) Web Based Genetics Institute; A Practice-Based Genetics Curriculum for Nurse Educators (R25 HG01686); Nursing CD-Rom on Ethical Issues of Genetic Testing (R25 HG02074); and Family as Context for Clinical Genetics (R25 HG002259). New content and learning activities will be created to fill identified gaps. The specific aims of the proposed Web Based Genetics Education Series for Nurses are as follow: 1. To increase nurses' knowledge about genetics 2. To increase nurses' use of genetics skills in clinical practice 3. To improve access to genetics continuing education for nurses practicing in rural and minority serving settings. 4. To determine the effectiveness of a menu driven Web based, independent, self-paced instructional format for genetics continuing education.